


Got It Bad:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Got It Bad: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Character Death, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Death, Developing Relationship, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, General, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve falls hard for the last member & profiler for & of the team, Captain M.J. Roberts, who is an excellent officer, & top mechanic, & she returns his feelings towards her right back, Will they fall in love?, Has Steve met his match?, Stay Tuned, It's a scorcher!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is start of my series, Read this one, & please enjoy this one!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got It Bad:

*Summary: Steve falls hard for the last member & profiler for & of the team, Captain M.J. Roberts, who is an excellent officer, & top mechanic, & she returns his feelings towards her right back, Will they fall in love?, Has Steve met his match?, Stay Tuned, It's a scorcher!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is start of my series, Read this one, & please enjoy this one!!!*

 

It was a hot day in Hawaii, & at Five-O Motor Department, Captain M.J. Roberts was working on the Camaro, that had crapped out on Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams during a chase around Honolulu, & the back window was smashed to hell, So she & her crew are working overtime on it, before she reports in, & meets with her partners, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Officer Kono Kalakaua-Williams, so they can plan their day. As she was working, she was having sexual thoughts about Steve, & how she wants to lick his abs, & fuck him til he was senseless, she stopped them & said to herself thinking, **"Whoa !, Down, Girl, You can't be thinking about him like that, He's your boss & friend"**, She finished the Camaro, & wiped her hands on a rag, as she was doing this, She heard the familiar sound of a Silverado Truck come through, & saw the object of her desire, & his partner get out & walked over to her.

 

She composed herself, & smiled, "Hey, Tall, Dark, & Handsome, & My Italian Stallion, What do I owe the pleasure of your visit ?", The Men blushed a little bit, Danny said with a smile, "We are here for the car, Is it done ?", Steve said, "We are gonna need it badly", The Beautiful Mechanic said, "It's ready, I increased it's speed by 20%, & I put glaze over the body, so it's bulletproof, & I gave it a longer lasting engine, & replaced the Windows with shattered proof glass. You can leave the truck here, Tell Kono, & Chin to do the same", They talked for a few minutes more, Steve was fixed on her beauty, & could not help but look at her cleavage, & her well toned stomach, that the tied up shirt showed off, She walked away to get ready for her shift, Steve looked at her ass in those short shorts, Danny chuckled & said, "You got it bad, My Friend", The Navy Seal blushed, & they got into the finished vehicle, & drove off to HQ.

 

M.J. got into the locker room, got her clothes out, & her towel, toiletries, & brush out of her locker, she thought about Steve looking at her, as she walked away, But thought of it, as a reaction of any man to her beauty, she undressed, & put her mechanic's uniform in the Five-O issued Dirty Laundry Basket, & sauntered into the showers, she washed off the grime & sweat, that clung to her body, she thought of the Commander once again, she knew she had to eat her heart out, cause he wouldn't want to be in another relationship, & no one could hold a candle to Catherine Rollins-McGarrett, she sighed, as she shut the shower off, dried off, & changed, she did her make-up, & hair, She checked herself in the mirror once more, & clipped her badge to her belt, & weapon to her side, She headed off to Five-O HQ, to meet the others, & for the debriefing on a new case, they were just handed.

 

Danny was still teasing Steve, "You are glowing", The Navy Seal snorted, & said, "I do not glow, Brah", Chin-Ho Kelly, & Kono Kalakaua-Williams, came up to them, Danny said, "You are totally glowing", & he said to his friend & wife, "Our Fearless Leader has a crush, & is totally glowing", The Others joined in the teasing, "Oh, Is it a girl ?", Chin asked teasingly, Steve just gave him a look, Kono said smirking, "Is she cute, Stevie ?, Did you kiss, Boss ?", Steve took it all in stride, & said mock scolding, "Get back to work, or I will give you the most awful assignment", They walked away chuckling, Steve could not help, but smile, Danny realized that the teasing went a little bit too far, he asked with a concern, "Are you ok ?", Steve said with a smile, "I am ok, It just hurts, I miss her, That's all", Danny nodded in understanding, & they met the others at the smart table, & wait for M.J. to arrive, so they can do the debriefing, & hit the streets.

 

M.J. made in time with coffee for herself, & the team, They thanked her, Steve flashed his grin, which turned the beauty in putty. They had their meeting, & went over the details of the case, which was an easy one to solve, They found the little girl, got her out, & safely home to her parents. Kono, & she questioned the kidnapper, when they told him that it was over, He got pissed & knocked out Kono. Before the men could do anything, M.J. angrily knocked out the suspect with a spin kick, & shouted, "Son of a bitch !", as she kicked him in the sides, & gave a hard kick to his balls, which made Danny, Steve, & Chin winced & she shouted, "Bastard !", she looked over & saw that Kono was ok, Danny & Chin took care of her, & got the suspect into HPD's custody. While Steve led her to his office, had her sit down with her injured foot elevated, He placed an icepack from his portable fridge, on it & she immediately felt better. He winked at her, & said with a smirk, "Nicely done, Captain", Kono joined them, & relaxed. Chin & Danny took the struggling suspect to HPD, so he can be booked, & placed into custody.

 

As time passed, M.J. felt more like she fit & belonged, The Team & Steve invited her to an outing on the beach, & she accepted without hesitation, which during that time, Steve slowly felt better, & flirted with her on numerous occasions, With the team's blessing & support, He asked her right then & there on the beach. She accepted & the rest of the day went smoothly, She completely drooled over Steve's body, as she watched him & Danny surf, Kono caught her, & said, "Don't blame you one bit, Sistah, You got it bad", The Beauty blushed, & went for a swim to cool herself, & her sultry thoughts about what she wants to do to Steve.

 

Grace showed up courtesy of her mom after lunch, she was happy to see everyone, including M.J., she looked up the beautiful woman in front of her, & said, "Auntie M.J., Would you give me a boogy board lesson ?", M.J. said smiling, "Of course, Sugar", They headed down to the water, Chin said, "I think she is perfect, Brah", he looked at Steve, & smiled, as he said that. Kono said with a bigger smile, "Boss, It's a no brainer, Catherine would want you to be happy with her", Danny said smiling, "Listen to what my beautiful wife says, Go for it", Leilani Price-Kelly, Chin's wife, said with a shy smile, "Give it a chance, Steve", Steve nodded, cause he knew that his friends were right, & they told M.J. how they felt.

 

Date Night happened, Steve picked the most romantic spot for dinner & dancing, He got ready & decided on jeans & a white shirt, He checked himself in the mirror for the last time, picked up the roses he got earlier, & made it to M.J.'s place, she was waiting outside with a smile on her face, She had her hair done straight, natural make-up, blue short dress, which should be considered sinful, & matching heels, "You look terrific", he said shocked, She smiled, as she checked him out, Jeans & Shirt fitting in all of the right places, "Thank you", & they went off on their date.

 

They were enjoying themselves without an expectations, They also found that they had a lot in common, as they were eating their meals, & enjoying each other, When they got up & danced the Salsa, Electric vibes were hitting from everywhere. Steve moved in for the kill, & kissed her sweet & tempting lips, She kissed him with equal force, & they decided to have "Dessert" at his place, They paid the bill, & hurried out of there, so they can feast on the other.

 

They came crashing through the door, when they came home, Steve stopped to put in the security code, & resumed kissing as he kicked the door shut, M.J. could not wait to fulfill her dreams, she ripped open his shirt, which Steve didn't care, she worked her way down, she kissed & licked, stopped to inflict torture on his nipples. & she nipped & licked at his abs, which made him moan out loud in pleasure. She got his pants & boxers down, she touched & teased the velvety skin, By just that alone, He hissed out in pleasure, & knew that he was at her mercy. She took him into her mouth, & he threw his head back in ecstasy, as she sucked him like a lollipop, He couldn't take the pressure that was building inside of him, He screamed, as he ejaculated & orgasmed, she was determined to get the last bit of essence from him.

 

"My Turn, I wanted to do this to you for so fucking long", he got her out of her dress, & was amazed by her knockout body, & huge breasts, he had no mercy, & gave just as well, as she did. They fucked everywhere in the room, & he laid her gently down on the couch. He entered her with care, & created a rhythm, which she answered back with. He feasted upon her, & she did not mind one bit. They kept on til they were spent, & they were both panting, trying to compose themselves. Steve said, "I love you so much, M.J. Roberts, Was it all that you hoped for & wanted ?", M.J. said, "It was better than my dreams, I love you too, Steve McGarrett", They held each other & stay like that for awhile, & they went to shower & go to bed.

 

Six months later, They are still going strong, Steve proposed to her in front of their Ohana, she said, "yes" to the heartfelt proposal without without hesitation, Everyone expressed their sentiments to the newly engaged couple, & M.J. showed off the ring, Kono said, "It's beautiful, Girl, He done good" & Leilani said, "We wish you nothing but the best", Grace said smiling, "You look like a princess", M.J. thanked them both, as Danny & Chin pulled their boss, teammate, & friend to the side, Chin said, "All the happiness to you guys, Brah" they hugged, & Danny said, "You deserve it, Pal", Steve smiled & thanked them for being there for him during his difficult time, & they went to spend the rest of the evening with their ohana, Steve was glad that Danny teased him about him having it bad with M.J., Otherwise, He wouldn't found love again, & have a future with someone, who is perfect & his match.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
